


Blue

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not that much, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Double Dating, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Human Han Jisung, Hybrids, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minho is just desperate, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pets, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Requested, Rubbing, Sex Toys, Smut, Spin-Off, Swearing, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unprotected Sex, Vibrators, alternative universe - Pets, chanlix and minsung are good friends, heat - Freeform, i only wrote Minho in heat, it's a strong Heat, jerking off, jisung is the owner, just one ;), minho is the cat, owners, sex with no protection, studio making out, thigh fucking, thigh riding, with clothes ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Minho and Jisung go out in a double date with Chris and Felix, but... suddenly, something is wrong with Minho!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 250





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! ♥
> 
> I'm back with another work! Chanlix and Minsung go out in a double date but things suddenly happen and Minho is not okay :(
> 
> The Chanlix and Minsung double date was a request from BtsJiminloveyourself user, and I'm really sorry that took me that long to write it! But it's here, so, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> As I told you guys before, I've decided to change the name of the series because a lot of couples started to appear, so I thought that changing the name of it to a more embracing one was the most appropriate thing to do. :) Now The Lixie Cat Series is called "Stray Kids Cats adventures"! Please, tell me what are your opinions about that in the comments ♥
> 
> !!! WARNINGS !!!
> 
> 1) !!! They have unprotected sex in this fanfic, but mostly because I tried to convey an established relationship where both trust each other very much. But PLEASE, YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT, unless you fully trust your partner and talked before with the person, have both tested before, take all the needed precautions and everything else. You have always to put safety first, please. !!!
> 
> 2) This fanfic has an a/b/o element, that is the fact that Minho goes into Heat, but this is the only thing that I wrote that relates to a/b/o universe. I didn't write any alpha, omega, beta, knotting, bitting, matting, all these things, so:  
> -> if you don't like this fact and pretty much enjoy reading fanfics a/b/o universe related, you're already warned that this fic doesn't contain any of that.  
> -> if you don't like a/b/o elements and are relieved that I didn't include any of these things, you can read it freely!
> 
> 3) I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> 4) What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

Everything feels so good. So, so good.

Jisung bites his lower lip while bucking his hips forward. He is still wearing his jeans and the friction is driving him crazy making everything wet and sticky inside the clothing. A deep moan leaves his mouth when Minho lifts his knee, forcing Jisung close to his body.

They’re pressed together, clothed bodies against each other as Jisung leans towards Minho and meets the honey lips that he loves so much. They are soft and taste sweet, slowly caressing his lips at the same pace as his hips.

"Hm…" Minho hums when Jisung moans while kissing him, the brown-orangish tail twirling in the air behind the kitten. The grip of Minho’s hands at Jisung’s hips suddenly gets stronger and the kitty forces Jisung against his thigh, making Jisung gasp with the sudden pressure while his head falls into the Minho's shoulder.

"Minho, don't-"

Jisung wasn't looking at Minho but he knows that the kitten is smiling.

"What?" Minho asks, playfully. His fingers were digging into Jisung's waist, marking the skin and adding to the pleasure.

"I need-" Jisung can't think properly, not when Minho's thigh feels so good against his clothed cock. The kitten giggles when he sees the effect that he has over Jisung and lifts one hand, caressing Jisung's recently dyed hair.

"What do you need, Ji?"

Jisung starts to kiss Minho's neck, licking softly while moaning even louder. He is feeling so horny and his mind is all blank, the rubbing feels so good and the way that Minho caresses him is gentle but rough at the same time, the kitten’s lips taste like honey, his thigh so strong beneath Jisung’s shaky body, so muscular but at the same time so soft and _good_.

He increases the pace, the grinding becoming faster. It's a bit painful as well, his cock twitching and begging him to be freed from the jeans, but Jisung enjoys the little pain. He is all wet, the precum soaking his underwear and he knows that after this little fun his jeans is going to be a huge mess, but he doesn’t care. All that he wanted was to cum while grinding at Minho's thighs.

Minho. His loving kitten, beautiful and strong.

He was enjoying it as well. Jisung knew that his moaning and babbling mess was pleasant to Minho so he was trying to be loud, breathing at the kitten's ear while he seeks his release above Minho's thigh. At some point, Minho lets a growl escape his throat as he throws his head back, his neck nape resting against the backrest of the studio chair. His cat ears are turned directly into Jisung's direction and Minho is moaning as well, but quietly, soft purrs and meows leaving his lips while he tries to listen to Jisung.

Jisung feels his cock inside his jeans twitching again as he watches Minho closing his eyes, frowning the eyebrows and separating his lips, enjoying the pleasure while forcing Jisung's hips against his thigh harder than before.

It is too good. Too good for Jisung.

He feels the knot in his lower stomach tightening. He is going to cum soon.

"Minho… I'm going… I'm going to cum…" Jisung says while kissing Minho's jawline.

"Ah…" Minho moans when Jisung licks his ear and touches Minho's clothed cock with his knee, moving forward into the kitten's lap. Jisung's lips form a playful smirk when the moan echoes in the studio. He loves to hear the little sounds that his kitten lets out, Minho's voice always sounds like drops of honey to Jisung's ears. _Too good_.

The pace of Jisung's hips gets faster and faster, his knee pressing against the bulge in Minho's pants, trying to make the kitten feel good as well. Minho lets little whimpers escape his lips, his head still resting in the chair, eyes closed, just feeling the grinding in his thigh and the touch of Jisung's knee.

Minho's thigh was heaven. _Too good_. Jisung feels the mess inside his jeans and the knot in this stomach almost releasing. He lets out louder moans, lifting from Minho's chest and cupping the kitten’s hands that rest in his hips with his own, picking up the pace.

He was going to come.

" _Fuck_ , Minho… I'm-"

"Cum, Ji, I want you to cum in my thigh…"

While Jisung rubs his cock at a messy pace, he watches Minho moving one of his hands to his groin, cloudy eyes staring at the way Minho starts to palm himself above the pants while Jisung moves on top of him. Minho’s trembling fingers go up and down at his crotch, little moans leaving his mouth and Jisung is mesmerized by the view, feeling eager to please Minho even more, so he just reaches for his kitten’s fingers and cups them with his, squeezing them while moving faster at Minho’s thigh.

Minho bucks his hips upwards against Jisung's a few times and that is all that Jisung needs to reach the edge.

Jisung cums inside his jeans, leaning into Minho's chest while arching his back crying Minho's name out of pleasure. He can feel his cum spilling all over his underwear and everything is _hot, too good_ , sticky and wet, but he doesn’t care. Minho is underneath him still chasing his release, palming himself and Jisung moves faster, still feeling high from his orgasm. He gets out of Minho's lap and kneels at the floor between his kitten’s legs, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, inviting. He doesn't need to say anything, Minho just pushes his pants and underwear a little down, to free his hard dick from inside the fabric. The kitten starts to jerk off faster, aligning the tip of his cock with Jisung's open lips and wet tongue.

Wet sounds mix up with Minho’s moans while he stares at Jisung’s mouth.

"Shit, Jisung!" Minho's cum spill all over Jisung's face, most of it landing inside his mouth. The kitten moves his hand a little more, up and down his hard cock while looking at Jisung’s eyes, who smiles lazily.

_Good._

Tastes good. Minho’s cum tastes so _fucking good_ that Jisung could have it every day.

“You're _so good_ , Ji,” Minho says, pulling Jisung to his lap again, giving him a quick kiss in the lips. Jisung smiles and swallows the milky liquid, settling himself in Minho's lap while licking his lips. Minho watches him with big shining eyes, smiling the whole time until he reaches for the pack of wipes above the table behind them, cleaning up Jisung’s cheeks. Jisung feels good and warm, but most importantly, _loved_.

“It’s a good thing that we always carry a change of clothes with us,” Minho says, kissing Jisung’s cheeks after cleaning them. Jisung is curled up above Minho, his knees pressed together close to his chest, head resting by one of Minho’s shoulders and his head glued to the kitten’s neck.

Jisung giggles and just nods, feeling the laziness of the post-orgasm slowing his body and mind. He doesn’t care about the wet and sticky pants he just wants to cuddle and sleep at Minho’s lap.

“Hey, Ji” Minho says, one hand going up and down Jisung’s back, “You need to change your clothes, love”.

Jisung pouts, denying silently.

“No, Ji, we can’t take longer than that, did you forget that we promised meeting Chris and Felix today? The double date, Ji” Minho says and Jisung almost falls out of the kitten’s lap, suddenly not feeling lazy anymore.

“Oh, fuck! The double date!” He screams, stumbling in his legs, trying to take out the black pants that he was wearing, his cum starting to get dry inside it.

Minho laughs and helps Jisung, picking up their backpack with a clean change of clothes inside it.

***

“Oh! Jisung, your hair!” Felix says with widening eyes, his tiny little hands covering his mouth with lips parted in an “o” shape, while a confusing Chris stands beside the kitten.

Jisung feels his cheeks getting hot and he squeezes Minho’s hand wrapped around his.

“Yeah, I was kinda tired of the blonde”, he says, smiling a little.

“He looks gorgeous, doesn’t he?” Minho says, kissing Jisung's cheeks while caressing his dark bluish hair with the other hand.

“It’s really cool!” Felix smiles.

“You look like a walking blueberry,” Chris says and Jisung reaches for his friend, punching him in the arm.

“And you look like a walking strawberry ice cream! What’s up with this pink overcoat?” Jisung says playfully, looking at a smiling Chris, the producer’s dimples popping up in his cheeks while he places a hand above the place that Jisung had punched.

Chris is wearing a huge pastel pink overcoat with a black striped shirt underneath, thin white lines running down the collar of the shirt to the end of it. Black jeans and black sneakers complete the look, a thin silver necklace hanging from the neck, close to the exposed collarbones.

“He looks cute!” Felix says while blushing. The kitten is wearing a pastel pink beret above the pink strands of his hair, a pink sweater over a blue plaid shirt, the collar of the shirt neatly straightened above the collar of the sweater, light jeans and white sneakers. Two silver earrings with long shiny chains adorn Felix's ears, and the kitten looks really cute with a big happy smile in his face.

“You’re cuter, Lixie” Minho says and reaches for Felix’s arm, “Which attraction we’re going to visit first?”

Jisung watches while Minho and Felix walk together with arms crossed, the two kittens looking happy while talking, pointing at the various attractions of the place.

It’s Saturday and they’re at an amusement park. Minho and Felix wanted the double date to be at an exciting place, and Chris and Jisung couldn’t deny their wishes. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining in the sky, even with the cold wind everything felt nice and perfect.

Jisung starts to walk behind the kittens with Chris, hands inside the pocket of his white jeans.

“I finished the lo-fi song that I was telling you about the other day,” Jisung says.

“Oh! Nice! We can take a look at it on Monday” Chris answers, his hands inside the huge pockets of the pink pastel overcoat.

“I think that it’s going to be a nice song,” Jisung says, smiling to himself. He enjoyed producing songs that were calm and transmitted a nice feeling.

“Wait, you were at the studio today?” Chris asks looking surprised and Jisung nods, feeling his cheeks getting hot again.

“Yeah, I went there early in the morning, Minho wanted to listen to the song as well, so…” Jisung avoids Chris’ eyes and lifts his head to the blue sky, no clouds in it.

“Oh, uh-hum…” Chris says, his voice hiding a double meaning. Jisung laughs and leaves a soft punch in the other’s arm, again.

Chris is a good friend, always nice and supportive. He helped Chris a lot, even when Jisung wanted to adopt a cat hybrid Chris was happy for him and helped Jisung to find an adoption centre to look for one hybrid, which leaded Jisung to meet Minho.

Jisung can’t actually remember how was his life before his friends and Minho. He met Chris some years ago when Jisung was working in a restaurant as a waiter to pay for his rent and the new laptop that he had bought for producing songs. Chris was a regular customer that attended the college that was near to the restaurant and he was a producer as well. They eventually got closer and talked a lot until one day Jisung decided to share his songs with Chris after his shift was over and they started to produce together since then.

Chris had a good start with music, his parents accepting really well their son’s dream, but with Jisung things were not that easy. He fell in love with music when he was still young and wanted to become a singer or a producer, but his parents didn’t like the idea. The fact that he didn’t want to enter a college as well made things even worse, so, after finishing his high school, Jisung decided to leave his parents house.

He went through a lot of difficulties, but he never gave up. It was hard and sometimes he became really sad, but it was his dream, he would never give up. Things started to get better when he became friends with Chris and begin to work together, earning a nice amount of money with the songs that they produced.

When things were finally stable for him, Jisung wanted to fulfil his other dream: to become an owner, have a cute kitten to take care of, who would keep him company. Minho entered his life and although the kitten was older and always took care of him, Jisung was happy with Minho and really in love with the kitten, too.

“I think that this double date thing was only an excuse for them to come to the amusement park together,” Chris says, smiling while watching Felix and Minho running to the roller coaster direction.

“And you still doubt it?” Jisung answers and Chris laughs.

“They get along really well, I’m happy that they became friends. Felix is always talking about Minho, he’s like an older brother to him”.

Jisung finds nice to hear that. Before meeting Felix, Minho was always alone at their apartment, not even interacting with Chris that much when he went together with Jisung to the studio. Jisung wanted his kitten to have friends too and Felix showed up at the right time.

“Ji! Ji! Love! It’s too high!” Minho comes back running to Jisung, shaky fingers wrapping around Jisung’s arm. He laughs at the scene, it’s rare to see Minho so excited, cute and all scared. Most of the time Minho was quiet and mature, so Jisung loves to see his kitten stepping out of his constant seriousness.

“You want me to go with you?” Jisung gently asks and Minho denies.

“No, no!”

“Oh, Min! Please! Looks fun!” Felix says while approaching them, walking into Chris’ direction. Minho wraps himself at the one side of Jisung’s body while he shuts his eyes and denies again, his fluffy light blue sweater tickling Jisung’s skin. The kitten wanted to match his clothes with Jisung’s new hair colour, so he chose to wear a light blue sweater with ripped light jeans, white sneakers and some silver chains attached to his belt, adorning his legs while shining every time he runs.

Jisung himself was wearing tight ripped white pants, a pastel blue sweater beneath a light jean jacket and sneakers, with a lot of rings in his hands and two long necklaces. His hair is dark and bluish, and Jisung really liked that new colour.

“We can go to another attraction,” Chris says, pulling Felix close to him. Felix pouts and obeys his owner, but soon he is all excited again, jumping in front of them and dancing playfully to the happy song that is played in the little speakers placed all over the amusement park.

Minho is afraid of heights, so they avoid going into huge attractions. If they go, it’s only Chris and Felix so Jisung stays behind with Minho, waiting for the pink couple to get out of it. Jisung actually enjoys that, he can spend some alone time with Minho, stealing quick kisses from his kitty and hugging him, having some soft talk with Minho while making the kitten smile.

Overall they have a lot of fun, going into scary houses and nice attractions, eating some ice cream and buying cute stuff at the shops inside the place. Minho manages to go into the Viking Boat and survives at it, Jisung also scared but trying to hide it to properly take care of Minho.

Felix and Minho talk a lot together and Chris and Jisung too, catching up with things that go beyond just work. The day is nice and sunny, the amusement park full of people and other hybrids as well, families everywhere, the sound of children laughing echoing through every corner of the park. Jisung watched while little boys and girls played at some child-friendly attractions, some of them playing with Minho and Felix whose smile at the little ones, letting them touch their tail and cat ears, answering funny questions that the kids made.

It's past noon when they decide that it’s time to have lunch. The food place has a lot of people so Chris and Felix go grab their lunch first while Jisung and Minho try to find a table for them to sit. They find a vacant place by the corner of the place and soon Felix and Chris are back with huge burgers and french fries above one tray. It’s Jisung’s and Minho’s turn to buy lunch, so they went together as well, leaving Chris and Felix behind at the table.

“What do you want, Min? I thought that we could buy some spicy noodles, you lik-” Jisung doesn’t finish his sentence because Minho grabs his arm and drags him through the crowded tables at the food place towards the toilet direction. When Minho reaches the place, he pushes Jisung inside one of the public stalls and closes the door behind them.

“Min, are you okay?” Jisung asks but Minho jumps on him, kissing his neck and licking his jawline while both his hands sneak underneath his pastel blue sweater. Jisung needs to cover his mouth to muffle his moan, feeling Minho’s cold fingers touch his back and chest while the kitten kisses his jawline, purring softly.

“You’re looking so nice today…” Minho murmurs above Jisung’s neck and a shiver run through Jisung’s body.

“Min… don’t… we need… ” Jisung tries to reason but it’s too difficult to do it when Minho is all over him, licking and kissing, his hands inside his sweater caressing his torso and pinching the right places.

“Just a quickie, Ji…” Minho says softly purring at Jisung’s ear. Jisung can’t answer, feeling arousal crawling his skin while Minho pushes him to sit above the closed toilet cover, straddling him right after. Minho keeps on kissing and licking his neck, pulling Jisung’s hair a little and leaving flying pecks all over his face. Jisung can’t do much but hold Minho’s waist and let his kitty do whatever he wants to him.

“Min… what… what happened…” Jisung likes what Minho is doing but he’s confused and he can’t…

“You’re such a good owner, Ji… taking care of me…” Minho says and the kitten kisses Jisung, slowly and hot. Jisung feels the soft lips against him, the tip of Minho’s tongue licking his lips, asking Jisung to open his mouth for him. Jisung’s mind starts to get clouded and he just does what is asked, opening his mouth for Minho to lick and suck, mix their breath and saliva, the kitten bucking his hips against Jisung’s, rubbing their hardening clothed dicks together. Jisung lets Minho take control, feeling time slowing down around them until it’s only him and Minho in the world, kissing and grinding.

“Did… did you… did you enjoy that?” Jisung asks breathlessly when Minho finally parts from him. The kitten smiles at Jisung and nods, half-lidded eyes and puffy red lips.

“Yes, Ji… I love when you take care of me like that” Minho answers and Jisung finally grips at Minho’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“And I like when you need me… “ Jisung says and it’s his turn to pull Minho to another deep kiss, but this time he is in control. Minho moans inside Jisung’s mouth, fingertips digging into Jisung’s back and going down, scratching the skin under the pastel blue sweater.

It’s hot and good, Jisung feeling how warm Minho’s hands are above his skin and how the kitten’s breath is heated and… oh… oh… _oh!_ too hot… _too hot!_

“Min! Minho! You’re too hot, Min! Love! Talk to me!” Jisung parts from the kiss and Minho is suddenly breathing heavily, laying against his chest, the kitten’s skin burning.

“Ji…” Minho says and _fuck_ Jisung is in panic, this never happened when they’re outside of their apartment, Minho always checks his periods to always stay at home when it strikes and... _Fuck!_ That’s why Minho was so horny this morning, why Jisung didn’t notice before?

“Minho, oh my, we need… I need to take you out of here… “ Jisung tries to get up but Minho moans loudly and Jisung panics even more, one hand covering his kitten’s mouth as he feels how hot his kitty was.

“It… it was… next week… Ji… not today… I’m so sorry… “ Minho starts crying and curling up at Jisung’s lap and Jisung can’t think properly, he needs to take Minho home, take his kitten out of that public place, Minho needs release and needs it soon, the first hours of Heat are the worst and it hurts, it always hurts…

Jisung’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket and he picks up, answering quickly.

“Chris! Oh my gosh, please, I need help!”

***

“Minho, please, I know it hurts but we’re getting home, calm down, love!” Jisung tries not to cry while watching Minho contorting himself at the backseat of Chris’ car, the kitten crying while moaning and asking for help.

Chris is driving as fast as he can, but the traffic is horrible and there’s a lot of red traffic lights getting in the way. Felix is in the front seat, looking at Minho with worried eyes.

“He is always careful… he even taught me how to forecast when it’ll strike!” Felix comments and Jisung looks at him.

“I know, he did it this month, he said that it was supposed to strike next week! I don’t know what happened!” Jisung feels tears running down his cheeks and Minho suddenly buries his face at his crotch when another wave hits the kitten’s body.

“Please… Ji…” Minho begs with honey voice and Jisung moves at the seat, crossing his legs, feeling hurt when Minho cries and meows at the denying.

“No Min, I’m sorry, not yet…” Jisung tries to be strong, they’re at the back seat of Chris’ car they can’t just... 

“But it hurts! Ji…” Minho begs again and Jisung needs to take a deep breath to clear his thoughts.

“We’re close, Jisung!” Chris says, speeding up the car when the traffic light gets green.

Jisung looks at Minho and he knows, he knows that something is wrong with his kitty and he tries not to panic at that. Minho is always controlled, even when his Heat strikes, he never got like this before. His face is all red and he’s burning with fever, Jisung needs to give him medicine for the fever before… before they…

“We’re home, Min!” They finally arrive and Chris helps Jisung taking Minho to the apartment in his arms, running through the flight of stairs until they reach their floor. Minho sticks his hands out of Chris’ arms into Jisung’s direction, asking for him.

“Ji! Ji!” he cries out and Jisung rushes to unlock their front door with shaky hands. Chris enters Jisung’s small apartment, followed by Felix that runs to the kitchen to pick up remedies while Chris and Jisung walk to the only bedroom of the place, Chris placing Minho above the bed and quickly moving away from the kitten.

Minho suddenly starts to take out his sweater and unlock his belt and Chris is out of the bedroom as fast as he entered it. Jisung guides Chris to the front door and Minho calls him, almost screaming his name.

“Thank you! Thank you, Chris, Felix, I… I…” 

Felix appears at the entrance and gives the medicine to Jisung.

“Here, fever remedies. No need to thank us, just go and take care of Minho! It must be hurting too bad!” Felix answers and takes Chris’ hands, dragging his owner out of the apartment. Chris smiles reassuringly at Jisung and just follow his kitten, leaving behind a panicked Jisung.

“Jisung, please!” Minho finally screams from their bedroom and Jisung closes the front door, running to the bedroom again, taking a few second to pass through the kitchen before to take a glass of water.

Minho is naked, the peace of his clothing tossed around their bed and he’s silently crying, his dick hard against his belly while slick runs through his thighs.

“Ji... Ji…” he calls and Jisung first makes sure Minho takes the fever remedy and just after he strips out of his clothes, getting into the bed while Minho reaches for him.

They start to kiss and soon Minho os moaning inside Jisung's mouth, licking his lips and wrapping his legs around Jisung's tiny waist, asking for more, more kisses, more touching, more of Jisung's mouth…

"Open, Min" Jisung calmly asks, gently tapping Minho's ankles. Minho obeys him and opens his legs for Jisung, who moves into the bed and lowers himself until his face is close to Minho's throbbing cock. Normally Jisung would work his kitten, kissing Minho's groin and licking the sensitive skin of his inner thighs but that wasn't the case for today, Minho needs to cum as much as possible to end with the pain so Jisung just wraps his mouth around Minho's cock and sinks at the length, savouring the precum that leaks out of the tip.

Minho arches his back and moans loudly, his fingers reaching for Jisung's blueberry hair, pulling at the blue strains. Jisung makes sure to suck as much as he can and go as far as his kitty needs him to go until Jisung feels the tip of Minho's cock touching the back of his throat. He relaxes his jaw and eases his breathing, staying a few seconds like that just listening to Minho's sweet moans.

The kitten soon starts to bucks his hips forward and Jisung lets him, opening his mouth and sucking hard, ignoring the tears that run down his cheeks. Minho fucks his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Jisung's throat every time he lifts his hips and the feeling is warm, good, wet and… Jisung gags a little and Minho cums with a loud cry.

The warm cum goes down at Jisung’s throat and he closes his eyes while he tries to relax, letting his kitty move inside his mouth a little more. Drool drips out from the corners of his lips wrapped around Minho’s cock and Jisung enjoys that feeling, he loves to please his kitten with his mouth. When Minho looks finally relieved, Jisung slowly takes his mouth of the kitten, making sure to run his tongue at the length and suck at the tip that is still red and angry, swallowing the bits of cum that escapes from his mouth.

“Good…” Minho murmurs and Jisung gives him a wet kiss inside his left thigh. The kitten’s face is still pink and he looks tired, sweat making his bangs stick at his forehead, chest rising and falling quickly.

“Are you feeling better, Min?” Jisung asks, voice hoarse while his hands keep caressing Minho’s inner thighs. Minho nods, but he doesn’t look very good. Jisung knows that the first hours of the Heat are always worse, but this time is different, Minho is suffering even more.

“Just… please… it’s coming… again, Ji…” Minho can’t even talk properly and Jisung tries not to cry with worry, it must hurt so bad… Jisung can’t do much for his lover than just help him relieve himself.

Another hot wave strikes Minho’s body and the kitten contorts his body one more time, more slick coming out of his hole while tears roll down his pink cheeks. A long and high pitched cry echoes in the room and Minho moves in the mattress, his tail resting above the bed, motionless. Jisung already knows that when Minho can’t move his tail is because it hurts a lot and he can’t help but caress the soft fur, trying to calm his kitty.

Jisung waits until the hot wave fades away from Minho’s body and aligns himself between the kitten’s legs, Jisung’s cock already hard.

“Min, look at me” Jisung softly asks and Minho lifts his head from the pillows, cloudy eyes turning to look at Jisung, “I’m going to penetrate you, okay?” and Minho just nods, spreading his legs even more for Jisung, shaky arms reaching for him.

“Kiss… kiss me” Minho asks and Jisung lowers himself, letting Minho dig his weak fingers at his blue hair while they kiss each other more sloppily. Jisung likes that, he enjoys feeling Minho’s hot tongue against his lips, drinking every moan that his kitty let’s out. Minho isn’t usually like that, so Jisung tries to enjoy every moment of his sensitive kitten. They take turns into sucking their tongues and biting their lips, and Jisung can’t help but moan and enjoy the feeling, melting on top of Minho’s hot body.

A loud meow echoes in the bedroom at the moment Jisung enters Minho’s hole, already lubricated by the slick and enough stretched by the natural estate of the Heat. Jisung always feels worried with his kitten when Minho’s Heat strikes but it also feels _really good_. Jisung’s cock is practically eaten by Minho’s hole and is _good_ , warm and wet inside Minho. Jisung lets a deep moan come out of his lips, straight to Minho’s mouth.

“Move… Ji, move…” Minho asks and Jisung can’t deny. They’re pressed together, Jisung can feel the sweat in Minho’s skin against his body and he enjoys that, it makes everything even better. He shoves his hard cock inside Minho and comes out again just to slam back into his kitty another time.

It’s rough and Minho enjoys that, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the walls and Jisung is moaning, feeling his dick melt inside Minho. He buries his face at the crook of Minho’s neck and bites at the skin, the kitten screaming another loud meow and wrapping his legs at the small back at Jisung’s waist. Jisung doesn’t take long to find Minho’s prostate and he starts to hit that same sweet spot over and over again while Minho digs his tiny nails at Jisung’s back and scratches, leaving a trail of red marks above the skin.

“ _Fuck_ Min, it feels good, _good_ ,” Jisung is losing himself in the pleasure and Minho just comes between their pressed bellies without warning. Jisung just keeps with the fast pace of his hips because they’re together for such a long time that Jisung already knows almost everything about his kitty and what Minho needs when he’s in Heat.

“ _Ah, Ji, Ji!_ ” Minho keeps moaning Jisung’s name while the hot wave fades away again, his body not shaking as much as a few seconds later.

Jisung lifts his head and leaves wet kisses all over Minho’s neck, going up to his jawline and soon connecting their lips again. He tries to calm down and ease his peace, slowing down his hips to prevent himself from cumming, waiting to fuck Minho harder when another wave strikes again.

“Feeling good?” He asks, moving his upper body to support himself on top of Minho, their faces a few centimetres away. His cock twitches when he sees the lazy smile that Minho gives him, the kitty’s hand leaving his bruised back to cup Jisung’s face gently.

“Yes… You’re good…” Minho says, eyes shining.

“It’s me or my dick, Min?” Jisung asks playfully and Minho giggles, still dizzy. The waves are far from stop striking his kitty’s body, Jisung knows that and he’ll try to fuck Minho for as long as he can. He moves his hips at a slow pace, almost motionless, suppressing his urge to fuck faster and rougher at Minho’s wet hole.

“Both” Minho answers and smiles at Jisung, plushy pink lips spreading into a cute smile. Jisung can’t help but smile too while he lowers again to leave a quick kiss at Minho’s lips. Minho moves one of his hands between their bodies and touches the milky liquid spread out above their bellies, “I’m sorry, it’s a mess” he says but Jisung denies.

“No, you can cum as much as you want Min, on top of any part of my body that you want, as well,” Jisung says while kissing the tip of Minho’s nose.

“Don’t say that, I’m going to use it against you another time,” Minho says and Jisung just laughs. He’s actually looking forward to it.

“Well, I’ll have to wait until your Heat ends, then,” Jisung says and they both laugh, but soon Minho is crying again and Jisung needs to increase the pace of his hips. He fucks Minho hard, the way his kitty likes to be fucked when the painful hot waves strike him.

“C-change… change, Ji…” Minho asks and Jisung knows exactly what his kitty wants. He takes his cock out of Minho’s hole and the kitten moves in the bed, laying in his stomach, ass and tail sticking in the air while Minho’s hands spread his ass for him, face buried at the pillows.

Jisung places himself behind Minho and shoves his cock inside the kitten again, watching it disappearing between Minho’s ass. He feels warmth wrapping his dick again and he needs to stop for a moment, take a deep breath, force himself to control his urges and not cum that soon because his kitten needs him to last longer. Being an owner and a lover of a kitten demands time and effort, but mostly, stamina.

"Ji, fuck me, please! Move!" Minho cries from beneath him, his voice muffled by the pillows and Jisung starts to move again, slowly.

"You know that I need to last, Min… wait…" he says but Minho whines at the answer and starts to move his own ass to meet Jisung's thrusts, humping his cock at the sheets beneath him at the same time.

 _Fuck_ , Jisung can feel, it's good and hot, wet and… _shit_ , he's going to cum soon, really soon. The view that he has from Minho's ass is not helping as well, the cute and round cheeks eating his cock, sucking him in.

"More, Ji! Harder!" Minho cries but Jisung can't move like that, he wants to feel more of Minho, he can't fuck him faster otherwise he's going to-

"Minho, calm down! I'm going to cum, wait-" Jisung warns but Minho suddenly wraps his tail around Jisung's ass and pulls him closer, harder, and the way Minho lifts his ass to Jisung so he can just _fuck_ him is so tempting, _so fucking tempting…_

"The vibrator… we can… use… later..." Minho says and his tail pulls Jisung harder and harder until Jisung just gives up and grabs his kitten by the neck, lifting Minho and pulling him closer while he slams his cock harder inside his kitten. They're again pressed together but Minho's back meets Jisung's chest while they’re both kneeled at the bed, the kitten's arms reaching behind to grab at Jisung's ass, squeezing his cheeks.

Jisung increases his pace and wraps a hand around Minho's neck, gently pressing at the kitten's throat while the other holds Minho's waist. It's _fucking good_ and Jisung can't think properly, his deep moans mixing with the choked meows that Minho lets out, Jisung's eyes glued at Minho's ass and the way his cock penetrates the kitten, wet sounds echoing along with skin slapping.

Soon white stars explode at Jisung's eyes and he cums inside Minho with a loud moan while his grip around Minho's throat tightens. Minho cums too and the kitten wants to moan but just a choked sound leaves his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , Min, ah-" Jisung says and he thrusts inside Minho a few times before taking his cock out of his kitten. Minho falls into the mattress with a muffled sound, his breathing echoing heavily while he lifts his knees, sticking his ass in the air and Jisung can't resist, he needs to watch…

His cum is dripping out of Minho's hole, white and thick, mixed with slick and Jisung is hypnotized. It makes him want to lick Minho's hole but he resists the urge and just watches his kitten wiggle his ass and tail, smiling at him.

"Like what you see, hum," Minho says, his voice a little hoarse. Jisung lowers his face and kisses Minho's balls from behind and the kitten moans at the feeling. He licks the sensitive skin, his tongue flat against it, leaving wet hot stripes behind.

He keeps on massaging Minho’s balls while the kitten just enjoys the feeling, Jisung himself waiting to his high calm down. He starts to feel tired but Jisung needs to keep going, Minho looks better but his skin is still warm, which indicates that another couple of hot waves are probably coming.

"Vibrator, where is it?" Jisung says, his mouth attached at Minho's balls, kissing softly while he touches the kitten's still hard cock. Minho moans and turns in the bed, pointing at their wardrobe.

"Red box" the kitten answers. Jisung gets out of the bed and walks to their shared wardrobe, reaching for the medium box. It has a few toys inside it, vibrators and some ropes that Minho likes to use on Jisung from time to time. He doesn’t make use of these toys, only Minho, so Jisung never knows exactly where it is. Jisung looks at his kitty, bringing the box to the bed.

"Which one, Min?" He asks and Minho smiles.

"The baby blue one"

_Blue._

Jisung smirks. Minho always had this sense of humour that Jisung quite enjoyed.

The vibrator is simple, but it’s cute and it has a gold chain at the base. Jisung picks it up and puts the red box in at the floor, close to the bed. Minho is looking at the toy and his eyes shine when Jisung turns it on. The buzzing sound echoes in the room and Jisung crawls back to Minho. He’s tired, but he wants to help his kitten, as much as he prefers doing it himself and not with a vibrator. Minho sometimes likes to use these toys, so he just does as his kitty wants.

“Ji…” Minho lifts one arm and pulls Jisung closer to him, making Jisung lay in the bed beside Minho. They are in front of each other, and Minho wraps his arms around Jisung’s neck.

“Yes, Min” Jisung answers, gently placing one hand at Minho’s waist, approaching the vibrator to Minho’s cock with the other. The kitten moans, closing his eyes while opening his mouth, hot breath against Jisung’s face. He keeps on stimulating Minho for some time while giving little kisses at his face, the kitten bucking his hips against him, little moans escaping Minho’s lips.

Jisung slowly moves the vibrator making Minho’s legs shake with the vibration. It touches the red and angry tip, travelling through the length until it reaches the soft balls, circling the base of Minho’s cock just to travel up to the tip and down again, repeating the same movements.

“I’m…” Minho murmurs and Jisung licks Minho’s bottom lip.

“Cum, Min”

And Minho cums again with a muffled moan, the kitten burying his face at Jisung’s collarbones and biting at the skin. Jisung groans, feeling the two little sharp teeth from his kitten digging into his skin and enjoying the sweet pain. Jisung takes out the vibrator from Minho’s cock and waits for a little while, for his kitten to recover his breath.

“You… you don’t like it” Minho says, licking the bite mark that’s already getting deep red at Jisung’s collarbones.

“I prefer pleasing you myself, Min” Jisung doesn’t like using vibrators that much, he feels that everything is artificial with those toys. But if Minho likes it, he will use it.

“You’re doing it… You did, just now” Minho lifts his head and kisses Jisung’s lips, softly. He notices that Minho isn’t that hot anymore and places a hand at his kitten's forehead.

“You’re not that hot anymore, Min! How it feels?” He asks, avoiding the vibrator subject. Minho smiles and nods, looking more like his usual self.

“Want me to grab some water? Fruits?” Jisung asks, knowing that they didn’t eat proper food since breakfast.

“Yes, Ji. Please” Minho answers and takes the vibrator from Jisung’s hands. There’s cum in it and Minho just licks the toy, cleaning up with his tongue and swallowing his own cum. Jisung watches his kitten with wide eyes, feeling arousal building up again inside his body.

“Can you pick some chocolate as well?” Minho asks, sticking out his tongue to show Jisung how the milky liquid rests above it, right after.

“ _Shit_ …” Jisung says and runs to the kitchen.

Minho always makes things like these look sexier than it really is and Jisung can’t understand how he manages to do it, he never does, doesn’t matter for how long they’re together.

When Jisung comes back with a few oranges and strawberries inside a tiny basket, a huge bottle of water and the chocolate bars that they bought a while ago (that the kitten seems to have really enjoyed), Minho is spread out in the bed, legs parted, the light blue vibrator moving in and out of his hole, wet sounds mixing with the buzzing, the vibration in the highest level. Minho looks at him with lustful eyes and Jisung almost drops everything at the floor.

“You still doesn’t like it?” Minho asks and fuck Jisung can’t say anything. The view is too good, _wonderful_ even, Minho is just too beautiful and Jisung can’t understand how this handsome, sexy, gentle and loving kitten ended up in his bed or his life.

***

Jisung is broken. He’s tired, and he knows _for sure_ that his legs and back are broken. It must be, that’s no explanation for why they hurt so much.

It’s warm under the covers and Jisung can’t literally _move_. He wouldn't move anyways, even if he felt his legs. Minho’s purr of content echoes in his ears and Jisung can at least feel his kitten’s hands touching his abdomen softly.

“Hurts?” Minho asks, voice dripping like honey at Jisung’s ears.

Last night was… wild, to say at least. Minho made Jisung cum more two times, and between Jisung’s orgasms, during his well-deserved break to rest his tired body, Minho himself didn’t stay quiet, using the vibrator and asking for Jisung’s help. It was a good thing that today was Sunday, Jisung wouldn’t be able to go to the studio if it was Monday.

“Yes…” Jisung answers, shrinking at the bed. A little giggle comes from behind him and Jisung feels a wet kiss at the nape of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Minho says, “It’s just… I think that it was one of the strongest Heats that I have ever been through”.

Jisung tries to turn to his kitty but he just _can’t move_ , so he just talks.

“Don’t worry. We need to know why it stroke so soon, tho”.

“I think that my love for you is getting stronger every year that we spend together,” Minho says, licking at Jisung’s neck, tickling his spine. Jisung smiles and shivers a little, knowing that the Heat didn’t fade away yet. It takes a couple of days to end and Minho usually keeps horny during the following days, asking to be fucked, being only the first hours that actually hurts and makes the kitty impossible hot and hard.

“Serious, Minho, we need to know” Jisung tries to ignore the hot tongue travelling his nape to his back and the teeth that scratch a little his bruised skin. Minho is moving under the covers, kissing and licking Jisung’s skin lazily, and it feels good, but Jisung can’t fuck him right now.

“Min, come on, I can’t have sex, not now. Let me rest for a little longer” He whines and Minho’s head pops up from under the covers. The kitten is smiling playfully, eyes shining under the sunlight that comes from the window. His tail moves underneath the covers too, and Jisung laughs watching it going slowly to one side to the other.

“I know, love, I’m only warming you up a little” Minho giggles and Jisung melts. He loves Minho, so, so much.

“Why don’t you go prepare our breakfast, while I try to recover?” Jisung suggests and Minho just happily nods.

“Do you want some energetics?” Minho asks, playfully.

“Minho!” Jisung exclaims but Minho is already gone, laughing out loud. The kitten gets out of the bed and walks naked to the kitchen, brown tail wiggling happily in the air.

***

In the end, they discovered that Minho’s Heat stroke too soon and with such a strong intensity just because the kitten was eating too much chocolate. They found out later that it was all because of that chocolate bars… it was some special chocolate… an aphrodisiac one that they bought by mistake, a few days before.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! Thank you all for the comments, as always, I can't ever get tired about saying how much it makes me happy to see y'all enjoying this series, complimenting my writing, it means so much for me. I've been receiving so many loving comments that it makes me really happy and encourages me to keep writing it! Thank you all for your love! ♥
> 
> I finished writing the Changjin part and, really, guys, I think that it's one of my favourites! I'm planning on posting it tomorrow after I finish correcting everything, so, stay tunned haha ♥
> 
> One more time, thank you all for every comment and kudos ♥ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
